Blind Love
by LaTiNo HeAt
Summary: Its seventh year and hermione changes and draco notices, im not very good at summaries, but PLEZ READ!
1. Default Chapter

Draco POV

Malfoy let out a loud groan. School time had started up again for the year and my father was driving me to platform 9 and ¾. Malfoy stared out of the window, he then remembered. He remembered back to two weeks ago when he had received the letter from Hogwarts saying that he was selected to be head boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~

"Master Draco?" Dobby gently nudged Draco to wake him up.

"What is it Dobby?" Draco asked as he struggled to see.

"Your Father request to see you right now." Dobby replied and with a click of his fingers he was gone. Malfoy quickly got out of bed; he knew it would be bad news if he kept his Father waiting. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a plain black shirt. Then he hurried down the stairs to the lounge room where his father was waiting. He looked around to see if he could see his Father. He was sat on the black leather couch holding a letter. Draco slowly approached him.

"You wished to see me father?" he asked. His father opened his eyes and nodded.

"This letter came from Hogwarts this morning." he said as he threw the letter to Draco. Draco picked the letter up off the floor and opened it.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to represent Hogwarts as Head Boy. You, along with the Head Girl, will have many duties to fulfil. For starters you must prepare every ball that the school has and show house unity. The Head Girl is not from Slytherin, so house unity is a must. You shall have your own common room that is to be shared with the Head Girl._

_Yours Sincerely_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Malfoy smiled. His father looked at him.

"Well, what does the letter say?" He asked.

"I've been selected Head boy Father." Draco replied, he couldn't help but smile.

"About time you brought some pride to this family Draco" his father said cruelly. Draco's smile faded, he knew what his father was talking about. The fact that Malfoy didn't want to be a Deatheater really affected his father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco's POV

"What are you waiting for?" Lucious Malfoy turned around and glared at his son. They had arrived at the station. Draco climbed out of the car and went to get his trunk out of the boot. His father wasn't going to help him, so Malfoy carried the heavy trunk all the way to the wall between platforms nine and ten. Draco didn't hesitate, he ran straight into the wall until he went through it. He was there again, on platform 9 and ¾ for another year.

Hermione's POV

Hermione ran to the car. She was so excited; it was that time of year again, that's right. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hermione remembered back to a couple of weeks ago when she had received the letter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was sitting at the dinner table, buttering some toast when an owl began tapping on the window. Hermione walked over and let the owl in. The owl flew to the table and landed in the butter.

"Oi! Get off you stupid bird!" Hermione yelled as she waved her arms around. The owl didn't move, he just stuck out his leg. Tied onto his leg was a letter. Hermione took the letter of the bird and place a bowl of water in front of it. The bird gratefully drank. It let out a hoot of thanks and flew off. Hermione ripped open the letter and quickly read it, she let out a scream.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Her parents asked as they ran down the stairs. Hermione didn't reply, she just handed them the note. Mr and Mrs Granger read the note.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to represent Hogwarts as Head Girl. You, along with the Head Boy, will have many duties to fulfil. For starters you must prepare every ball that the school has and show house unity. The Head Boy is not from Gryffindor, so house unity is a must. You shall have your own common room that is to be shared with the Head Boy._

_Yours Sincerely_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh honey, we are so proud of you!" her mother cried as she hugged Hermione.

"Thanks mum" Hermione replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Granger's were nearly at the station. Luckily they only lived about ten minutes away. When they arrived Hermione's turned around.

"Hermione, sorry dear, we have to leave now, we have some important business to take care off." her dad looked at her apologetically.

"That's alright dad" Hermione said as she began to pull her trunk out the car. She waved good bye and headed to the platform. She pushed her trolley through and she stood there on Platform nine ¾.

Draco's POV

Malfoy couldn't see anyone worth talking to. Then he turned around, his mouth dropped. The most gorgeous girl had just entered. She had deep chocolate eyes and long shiny, smooth hair. Malfoy wasn't nervous when it came to girls, after all, they all feel at his feet. Draco confidently walked over to the girl.

"Hey" he said as he flashed a famous 'Draco Malfoy smile'. The girl smiled back. Draco could have melted, what a gorgeous smile, he thought.

Hermione's POV

As Hermione entered the platform she looked around to try and see Harry and Ron, but they were no where. When she turned around there stood the most drop dead gorgeous guy ever! He had blonde, spike hair and he had muscles, not to many that it was disgusting. Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey" the boy said.

"Hi, have I seen you somewhere before?" Hermione asked as she looked at the boy long and hard.

"I don't know my name is Draco Malfoy" the boy stuck out his had. Hermione spluttered.

"Did you say, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "I gotta go" Hermione pushed her trunk quickly towards the train. She rapidly clambered onto the train and began looking for a carriage. She looked in a few when she found the right one. Ron and Harry were sitting there talking about Quidditch. Hermione sat next to Harry and in front of Ron.

"Hey, guys, how was your summer?" she asked. Harry and Ron stared.

"Can we help you?" Ron asked.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned. Hermione laughed, she remembered that they didn't know she had changed.

"It's me, Hermione" Hermione manage to say in between laughs. Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open. Hermione just shook her head, boys she thought. Suddenly the door to their compartment slid open and there stood Draco Malfoy. Hermione tried to hide her face.

"Well Potter and Weasly, bout time you had some good looking girls hanging around you instead of that Granger." Malfoy sneered.

"For your information Malfoy, this is Hermione" Ron snapped back as he pointed a finger at Hermione. Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders.

"I had my suspicions." 


	2. Draco notices

A/N: Thank you to Dysis, my first ever reviewer!!!!! I'm glad you like it!!!! J

Also big thanks to my other reviewers, this week i 1, Miss Cassi and Le Bel. 

The train pulled to a stop and all the students climbed out. Malfoy strode over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. He completely ignored Harry and Ron and stopped in front of Hermione. He looked her up and down; she was wearing a white spaghetti top and a pair of cargos that were a green colour. They sat comfortably on her hips; she was wearing a pair of white platforms and her hair was straight with blonde streaks.

"Like the change Hermione." Malfoy smirked as he turned around and headed in the other direction. Hermione grinned. Ron frowned, he didn't like the way this was turning out.

"Hermione, don't listen to him, his just trying to tick you off." Ron said. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and pulled her discman out of her bag. She put her Robbie Williams CD in and placed the headphones in her ears. She turned to Ron and smiled. Ron looked furious! Hermione could tell that he was shouting at her but she couldn't hear, she just nodded to everything he said. Harry began to get annoyed he walked over o Hermione and pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"Hey" Hermione said glaring at Harry. Harry ignored Hermione's comment.

"Hermione, why the sudden change? Where's the busy hair, and your clothes, there so, revealing." Harry became nervous when he said the last bit. Hermione giggled.

"You're so cute Harry!" She smiled at him and Harry blushed. "Why the change you ask, well the old Hermione wasn't really working for me, and so far the new me is working wonders" and with that she waved her hand "Later." and she walked off. Harry and Ron stared at her as she walked away.

"That was weird." Harry turned to Ron. Ron just simply nodded.

"Miss Granger!' Professor McGonagall called Hermione to follow her. Hermione didn't ask questions. Professor McGonagall lead her up two flights of stairs and down a corridor, until they reached the end.

"This is your head dorm, the password is demiguise, please get changed into your uniform and be at the Great Hall in one hour." and with that she left. Hermione stared at the portrait it was a picture of a girl that looked remarkably like her. Next to the girl was a serpent with a crown on his head. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

"Demiguise." she said. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped into the common room. She looked around and gasped. The room was perfect. Half of the room was painted in red with a red leathered couch and arm chair. One of the walls was a bookshelf lined with millions of books. The rug was a beautiful deep red with a pattern of flowers. There were red cushions in a pile in a corner with a red bowl of a variety of lollies. Hermione looked at the other side of the room. It was green with a silver rug and couch. It was exactly the same as her side except for the colour. She headed up the stairs and found a door that was gold with her name engraved in it. She opened it and saw the most beautiful room ever. The ceiling was made of glass so she could see what the weather was like. There was a double bed in the centre of the room with red sheets. There was a large desk next to a extremely large walk in wardrobe. It took Hermione awhile but she realised there was another door in her room. She slowly opened it and peaked in. It was a bathroom. The floor was made of marble and there was a bath about the size of a medium swimming pull. There were about 50 taps on the wall, all with different types of bubbles. She left the bathroom and went back down to the common room, where someone was sitting on the silver couch. Hermione smiled, it was Malfoy. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't budge so Hermione wacked him across the head.

"Ouch, what was that for…" Malfoy turned around and saw Hermione.

"Hey Malfoy, what ya doing?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing, just reading." Malfoy replied. Hermione looked suspiciously at the book. As quick as a flash she grabbed the book at of Malfoy's hand.

"Romeo and Juliet." Hermione smiled as she opened the cover inside was a message. "To my dear Dracie, I hope we can be just like Romeo and Juliet, Love Pansy" Hermione read it out loud and started laughing. "Dracie?"

"Shut up" Malfoy mumbled.

"So, you like Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked trying to hold back her giggles.

"No, I can't stand the girl. She's the one who likes me, but then again, who could blame her?" Malfoy flashed Hermione a smile. Hermione giggled.

"Did you just giggle at my smile?" Malfoy asked shocked.

"Yes, it is rather cute." Hermione smiled "I have changed since last year. Draco nodded.

"I noticed."


End file.
